


【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 116

by Itna_aly



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly
Kudos: 3





	【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 116

章一百一十六

这一次佐助耐心起来，他将胳膊撑在床上，又把鸣人的腿弯搭在上面，看着他一览无余的下身被扭成M型，而他自己那根东西则反复入侵那可怜的小口。这画面情色十足，佐助兴奋的浑身的血液都要沸腾。

他的视线粘在两个人的交合处，挺腰变换角度寻找着那个位置。不得不说佐助的记忆力很好，几下就找对了地方，他拍了拍鸣人的屁股，对准那里狠狠撞过去。

鸣人惊叫一声，一股异样的酥麻感顺着脊椎涌上大脑皮层。佐助对他的反应感到满意，又加快了频率。

鸣人控制不住的仰头，“这太……太快了……唔！”

“只是快么。”佐助一眯眼睛，狠狠挺胯，那物的头部便重重碾压在鸣人的敏感区。

鸣人的声音立刻变调，“佐嗯！……轻点！！”

佐助哪里肯听，整根抽出又贯穿进去，对准了那个地方不断攻击，力道近乎残忍。

“操！！”鸣人被顶的受不了，双脚乱踢，后穴一阵阵紧缩，“你他妈……啊！”

佐助被紧紧夹住，又爽又痛，他粗喘着，声音凌乱，“叫我的名字……鸣人。”

“佐助——我日！！”

身上的人变本加厉的操弄起来，鸣人终于哭出声，又断断续续的求饶，这种溃不成军的样子落在佐助眼里只能让他更加疯狂。剧烈快感冲击之下，鸣人的下体已经完全挺直，前端可怜兮兮的不停分泌着透明液体，柱身随着身体的起伏抖动着。佐助粗喘，又是几个猛烈的抽插。鸣人受不住，在泣音中射了出来。白稠的精液射到了佐助身上，又沿着他汗涔涔的胸膛滑下，汇聚到他们的结合处。高潮后的肠壁热情万分，佐助被紧紧绞着，随后也达到了极限。他放下鸣人的腿趴在他身上，将精液全部射到他身体里。

两个人黏黏腻腻贴在一起，胸腔中狂跳的心脏几乎同频。


End file.
